


Wanting

by Casey_K



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: Derek wants. Derek wants so much. But is he brave enough to reach out and take it?





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ditty. 
> 
> Not beta'd.  
> Don't own or profit from the characters.

Derek wanted. It was the first time in a long time--too long--that his own need howled louder than the Wolf inside him. It zinged through his body and mind. Crawled over his skin, and buried deep in his muscles, took up root in the corners of his mind, and left him anxious. 

He watched Stiles from just outside the bedroom window, desperate to be noticed, yet hoping to remain in the shadows. Stiles was studying. Back against the headboard of his bed, books strewn across his lap and occasionally tumbling to the floor. Derek watched as Stiles scratched his head and sighed loudly. Deafeningly. Derek wondered what his breath would feel like ghosting over his skin. 

"I know you're there," Stiles said, not looking up from his book, voice calm and quiet. "I always know when you're there."

Derek didn't move. Couldn't. The shock of being caught, of Stiles tuning in to his presence confirmed a question he'd had for a while kicking around in his brain, and having the answer was almost as unbearable as not knowing. 

"You may as well come in and make yourself comfortable as sit out there all evening."

Derek lifted the window and climbed in. "I, Uh... "

"No need to explain." Stiles shrugged and carried on studying without further comment, so Derek took up a seat at the desk and watched the thoughts colour the air around Stiles' mind. 

Derek didn't know how much time had passed before Stiles looked up at him. He looked pissed. "You haven't head a word I've said, have you?" 

"I did, I was..." Derek dropped his gaze to the floor. "No, not really. Sorry."

Stiles sighed. "Come on then."

"Come on, what? "

" Let's have you over here." Stiles slammed shut the book he was holding and threw it on the bed. "You thoroughly destroyed any concentration I was pretending to have. It would be a good time to get over here and put us both out of our misery and kiss me." 

"Stiles, I have no intention--"

"Sure you do. Isn't that what all this is about? "

" All what, exactly? "

" The stalking, the zoning out, the aching sighs you keep dropping while you're staring at me. "

Derek's mouth dropped open. There was no way he could have been so obvious, was there? He pursed his lips." I have no idea what you're talking about. "

" You can't bull shit a bullshitter, Derek." Stiles smirked. The small crooked smile contained so much promise, Derek could feel himself leaning towards the bed. " Are you shy? You don't strike me as someone who would be shy about sex. "

" Of course I'm not shy. I just don't want to go there, thank you very much. " Derek stood and made his way back to the window. 

" This is a one time offer, " Stiles said. " Head out of that window without claiming it and it expires...for good. "

Derek paused, and smiled. He turned back to Stiles, noted the slight tremor of his hand against the bed, the swelling in his pants. " Now who's bull shitting?" A small _oof_ escaped Derek's chest as Stiles barrelled into him, arms thrown around his neck, warm mouth pressing against his and it was too much. Derek grabbed Stiles ass and lifted him, stumbling forward until he had Stiles pinned against the wall. He returned the kiss, hard and bruising, demanding entry with his tongue, and Stiles moaned greedily, opening up for Derek to take what he needed. And take it, he did. After wanting for so long, after aching to touch, to explore, to devour...there was nothing Derek could do but surrender to the need bubbling up within them both. For now. For now and just maybe into forever.


End file.
